


Moo

by sara_merry99



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "The Collector". Two drunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moo

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Too short and silly for a beta. Thanks to sassyinkpen for the inspiration.

# Moo

"Mooooooooooooo," JD lowed, giggling through it as Buck next to him howled in laughter.

Buck, eyes sparkling with mirth and the light from the watch fires, snapped at him, "You shut up," then dissolved into drunken gales of laughter, throwing his arm around JD's shoulder. 

Two stumbled steps to the left brought them up hard against the front of the general store, long since closed for the night. Buck mooed and laughed and pulled them the other direction, almost right over the edge of the sidewalk and down to the street. 

As they were walking along together, enjoying each other's company as much as their shared drunk, a stray thought floated through JD's mind. Any other time he wouldn't have voiced it, but his tongue was loosened by drink and laughter. 

A little sobered by the thought he stopped short, pulling Buck to a halt. "Hey, Buck," he said, seriously, "I never had a friend like you." 

Buck grinned and said, "You'll never have another one like me neither, kid, cause there ain't no one quite like Ol' Buck. No sir." He tightened his arm around JD's shoulder even as he joked, silently accepting JD's words. 

When they finally got to the boarding house, after giggling their way through two wrong turns and a stumbling shortcut through the livery, Buck stopped JD outside the door to his room. "Ain't often in this life that a man with no family finds himself a brother," he said, seriously. "I'm damn glad I did."

JD blinked and a slow happiness made its way out from the center of his heart until he knew he was grinning like an idiot. 

Buck bumped him with his shoulder, nudging him into the door of his room, and with a final loud "MOOooooooo," clomped off down the hall. 

JD laughed, hissed "Shut up" after him, then went into his room, struck by a stronger feeling of belonging than he'd ever known in his life. This place and these people were more his home than the big house he'd grown up in and the folks he'd known all his life.

With one final moo, and the memory of Buck's laughter, JD dropped onto his bed and into sleep.


End file.
